1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable lectern, and particularly to a portable lectern that is self-contained within its own case, provides adequate storage within the case for papers and paraphernalia, and which may be opened from a closed condition in which the portable lectern resembles a common suitcase or briefcase into a self-supporting lectern for use by a public speaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with lecterns of various types, sizes and constructions, most being portable, but also having disadvantages of one type or another. A search of Class 190, sub-class 11 has revealed the following patents:
______________________________________ 2,415,664 307,188 469,342 693,973 2,522,322 2,598,128 ______________________________________
In addition to the above listed patents, other patents as follows have been examined:
______________________________________ D 118,484 D 118,485 D 210,670 D 215,665 3,177,991 3,424,283 3,773,154 3,833,098 3,110,375 ______________________________________
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 307,188 listed above, this patent relates primarily to a desk attachment for trunks and differs significantly in its constructional features from the portable lectern forming the subject matter of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 469,342 constitutes a travelers case or briefcase within which is mounted a mirror structure, the design and purpose of this invention being significantly different from the subject matter of the portable lectern herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 693,973 relates to a trunk structure that is transformable into a writing desk. Again, the structure of this patent is significantly different from the portable lectern forming the subject matter of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,664 constitutes a portable cash register in that the carrying case is divided into segments interiorly into which money may be deposited. There appears to be only a superficial resemblance between the structure taught by this patent and structure forming the portable lectern herein. It is believed that a sufficient number of significant structural and mode of operation differences exist to support patentability of the present portable lectern.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,322 relates to a leg assembly for luggage which supports the luggage either in a horizontal or a vertical attitude. U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,128 is directed specifically to a speaker's folding stand which to some extent performs the same ultimate function performed by the portable lectern forming the subject matter of this invention, but which is so different in its construction as to be irrelevant as prior art.
One of the difficulties that has been encountered in connection with portable lecterns is that the structural features of conventional portable lectern devices discourage or preclude the use of the case for carrying books, papers, pamphlets, speeches or other paraphernalia required by the public speaker during use of the portable lectern. Accordingly, one of the important objects of the invention is the provision of a portable lectern that includes a case for carrying such paraphernalia.
Another difficulty that has been encountered with portable lecterns, and even lecterns of a less portable type, has been the fragile nature of the lectern, its diminutive size, thus precluding the adequate support of speech materials including books, pamphlets and binders, and the relatively complicated steps for opening and closing a given structure to convert it from a closed condition on the one hand to an open and useable portable lectern on the other. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a portable lectern which is simplified in its construction and therefor uncomplicated to open or close, sturdy enough when opened to permit pounding of the fist on the lectern surface, and which provides a surface of sufficient size to retain the usual paraphernalia used by speakers during delivery of a speech.
Another problem that has been encountered with conventional portable lecterns is the tendency for such portable lecterns to collapse during use. Accordingly, another object of the invention is to provide a portable lectern structure in which the supporting elements of the lectern surface are locked in such a manner as to preclude inadvertent collapse of the portable lectern.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which with the foregoing will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.